


Burn

by Mikimoo



Series: Burn 'verse [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets dosed and Jason struggles to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Sharon for putting up with me!
> 
> Fic contains brief references to people trafficking and non-con.

 

 

There were some days, when from the moment you woke up, you just knew something was going to go horribly wrong. Even when things were going according to plan, events and people playing out perfectly, falling like dominoes. There was still this feeling, this heavy foreboding, like the threat of rain lurking in an apparently blue sky.

Jason was having one of those days. He had infiltrated what he thought was a heavy duty drug deal, only to discover a web of people trafficking, prostitution and drug smuggling. With a little violence and a lot of work, their operation had unfurled before him like a particularly toxic flower. Now it was just a case of cleaning up the mess. Specifically, destroying the supplies of Burn, the newest, most powerful street drug on the market – a small dose caused euphoria and heightened sexual pleasure, a high dose was a potent aphrodisiac. It also had the convenient side effect of muddling and sometimes completely wiping out the memory of all that happened whilst under its influence.

Needless to say, it was going down as well in the clubs as it was amongst the gangs that dealt with forced prostitution. Jason had burned two stock houses so far this evening, rescued eleven young people from traffickers and killed five scumbags. He should have been feeling pleased with himself, but the whole thing had left a bitter taste in his mouth – the knowledge that all he had done was scratch the surface was a hard pill to swallow. Jason really, really hated rapists and child abusers. The men whose lives he had ended this evening were strung up by their guts, dicks cut off and jammed down their own throats.  He felt no guilt, just a bleak satisfaction.

 

The last warehouse on his list loomed dark and foreboding, just south of Brown Bridge. Things had gone smoothly, but Jason still felt a low buzz of apprehension. A feeling that increased when he eased open the door to the security hub. The guards were laying face down on the wooden floor – hands secured with zip ties. The fact they were still breathing strongly indicated Jason was heading towards a family reunion.

Yippee.

The cameras were disabled and he flicked them on as he sat in one of the swivel chairs closest to the monitors. He pushed candy wrappers and soda cans out of his way as he settled in front of the main computer; some people had no pride in their work space.

Quickly scrolling through the boring stuff he paused when he came to something interesting. It was Nightwing - clearly in distress, probably about to get the crap kicked out of him. Jason leaned back in his chair and thumped his boots on down on  the desk in front of him as he cracked open an unmolested Mountain Dew. Watching Golden Boy ineffectually stagger after the bad guys and trip over his own feet was a rare pleasure.

And then suddenly it wasn’t so funny. Instead of the beating Jason was expecting, the lead guy pulled Nightwing to his knees, Dick didn’t retaliate, just sat there. The image on the screen was blurry but the shaking in his brother’s muscles was clearly visible.  Another man grabbed hold of his hair, pulling Nightwing’s face up. He wasn’t struggling, and his mouth was hanging open stupidly, almost in invitation.

Then the fucker laughed and undid his zipper. The can of soda was crushed in his fist and Jason was out of the booth and on his way to the main holding room before he had time to register moving.

 

He didn’t bother with subtlety, instead crashing through the door into the midst of six  startled men. A seventh was face down on the floor, body still jerking – no doubt a casualty of the defenses in Nightwing’s suit. Jason didn’t give the men time to react. He shot the one still holding Dick’s jaw and he fell to the floor, blood splattering the bulky crates behind him.

The others fumbled for weapons and Jason’s gun fired, the sound loud and harsh in the large space. Yells turned to screams as Jason cut the thugs down.  He drew his second pistol and shot the seventh man in the back of head as he tried to rise.

Daddy wouldn’t approve.

Or perhaps he would. Jason glanced at Nightwing, still on his knees, panting and shuddering.  On closer inspection, Dick was sweating and appeared confused, almost unaware of his surroundings. He was clearly still trying to fight the effects of the Burn but he seemed to have gotten a large undiluted dose straight in the face, as there were faint traces of orange powder in his hair and on his skin.

Jason took a calculated risk and left Nightwing where he wa,s as he hunted though the rest of the warehouse complex. After determining it was empty he set about burning it to the ground.  Thankfully Dick was still in the same room he had been left in – although he was now hunched against the wall, one hand covering his masked eyes, the other rubbing rather pathetically against his groin. _Great._

Jason grabbed him and hauled him towards the exit. The building was going up on a slow fuse, and by the time the first explosions rocked them, they were clear of the main structure.

 

Matters only got worse as Jason dragged Nightwing through the parking lot to the street; it was obvious Dick was not able to look after himself. Holding his brother up with one arm Jason paused to plan his next move. He almost absently removed the gloved hand that was sliding with intent down his jacket towards his backside and tried to ignore the hot, damp breath against his neck. Golden Boy was getting far to grabby to be left alone or taken back to the baby bats. Maybe if Bruce had been in town…

Actually no, no way.

So he did the only thing he could do - he took him home.

 

 

Things pretty much deteriorated from there.

Dick seemed to have stopped resisting the pull of the drug and instead of the passiveness he had displayed back at the warehouse he was making it impossible to even get through the door. Dick’s hands were in Jason’s hair, at his hips, shifting over the skin of his face and his hot mouth was sucking at Jason’s neck, sharp teeth pulling at his earlobe.

That shit was distracting and it was hard to concentrate on unlocking the door. Finally after several embarrassing failures and a lot of breathy cussing Jason managed to get them inside. Dick immediately slammed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, and despite the pain of crashing teeth and lips the kiss was hot and dark, the underlining violence just adding fuel to the fire.

Jason shuddered under the onslaught - he should have stopped, pushed Dick away, despite the hard body pressed against him and the greedy moans he was sucking from his brother’s mouth. It was wrong, but god he wanted it. Distantly he realized he had been influenced by the residual effects of the drug still dusted on Dick’s skin - skin he was tasting.

But it was more than that. This was the stuff of his dreams, of his nightmares too, an angry, bitter lust. The drug was sharp and acidic against his tongue as he dragged it up the long column of Dick’s bare throat. His brother was panting, fumbling as he tried to undress them both at the same time. Jason was so close to losing control; he was teetering on the edge of a precipice.

And then Dick managed to electrocute himself on his own suit.

He electrocuted himself on _his own suit._  

Talk about a mood killer. Apparently the drug had made him dumb enough, sloppy enough or desperate enough to trigger the defenses he had set in to the seams of his costume. The very same traps he disarmed every time he took the damn thing off. For a moment Jason wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He settled for laughing – something he did so long and hard he practically incapacitated himself, sliding to the floor next to his twitching brother and holding his ribs as tears literally streamed down his face.

The best part? His living room was bugged, he kept a camera on at all times – just in-case of unwanted guests or irritating family members dropping in unannounced.

Dick would never live this down.

 

Eventually he got himself under control enough to take stock of the situation, Dick had started to recover from his self inflicted tazering and feeling magnanimous, Jason decided to help him out. Still chuckling he carefully disengaged the suit’s defenses and started to pull it off. Dick whined high in his throat – apparently an electric shock wasn’t enough to put much of a dampener on the Burn’s effects.

When Jason gently peeled off his brothers mask, he had to take a calming breath – Dick’s pupils where blown wide and the rim of blue around them was vivid and beautiful. Sort of like Dick; who was half naked and whimpering in his arms. There was such a heady power to that image; Jason kind of wanted to punch him for being so exposed, he was the Golden Boy, he wasn’t supposed to be vulnerable.

 

Somehow they ended up on his bed, the tiny bit of  Burn in Jason’s system was making the world a bit brighter, his mind a little dizzy and his brothers body unbelievably intoxicating.

“Jason, Jay…Jay” Dicks voice was husky and desperate, Jason’s name sounded like pure sex as he muttered it between breathy moans and the weird little whining sound he kept making at the back of his throat.  His scared skin was taunt beneath Jason’s fingers, and every contact their bodies made shot sparks of pleasure down his spine.

This was really fucking unfair, no one should have to resist this sort of temptation. But the fact was, although he would beat the shit out of his brother, humiliate him, try to break him… this was a line he wouldn’t cross. There was a special death he meted out to rapists – he loathed them and he would rather die, rather crawl back to Bruce on his knees than become one.

Didn’t make Dick any less sexy and tempting though. Didn’t stop Jason thinking about forcing him to submit and fucking him into the floor. But he wouldn’t, not like this, never like this. 

Damn morals.

Dick wasn’t going to let him off easy, and he slid his fingers into Jason’s mouth, calluses rough against his tongue. Jason moaned and gave way to a breif moment of desire, he sucked hard -  Dick’s skin tasted of sweat and Kevlar and his hips jerked wildly at the suction.  Jason pulled his head back out of reach and slammed Dick’s hand down on the bed, gripping his wrist tightly. He stared at his brother as he twisted and shuddered against the cheep bedspread. 

Fuck it.

Jason’s punch was a bit more forceful than he had intended, it certainly shut Dick up- if fact it seemed to have knocked him out entirely. Punching was good, it was totally normal for them to punch each other – they did it all the time. 

Speaking of trauma, Jason was suffering the worst case of blue balls he had ever had and his penis was demanding his attention. Briefly he considered jerking off right there on the bed, or even on Dicks face - ok, there was his wank fantasy for the next week - but his own pride wouldn’t allow it, that would only be fun if Dick was conscious enough to appreciate it. Instead he took care of his business in the bathroom, thinking about Dick’s hot, dark kisses and his clever mouth; wet and teasing.

 

Dawn was creeping over the horizon when he came back to the bedroom; Dick was deeply asleep on Jason’s bed, wrists still bound and black hair spread across the pillow.  Now Jason could see his brother again, not the twisted wrong thing he had been earlier, begging and desperate.  The burse on his face from Jason’s punch and the swelling from where he had chewed his own lip in desperation just extenuated his beauty, or maybe that was just in his own sick mind, he had always felt kinship with broken things. He shock off the thought and heaved his tiered body to the couch, hopefully he could catch a few hours sleep before his brother woke up and started making a scene.

 

“’wha’ the fuck?”

Jason’s eyes snapped open, but it took a second for last night to filter back – mostly due to lack of sleep and a slight drug induced hang over. He turned, craning his neck to see the bed behind him. Dick was awake and blinking stupidly at his restraints – evidently a bit alarmed.

Jason cleared his throat and was amused by Dick’s startled response; he was obviously a bit groggy, either from the drug or Jason punching his lights out.

“Mornin’ Dickie-bird!” he said in a mockingly cheerful tone

Dick gawked at him. “Jason?”

“The one and only” Jason replied, he swung his legs off the couch and sauntered towards the bed.  As he got closer he saw Dick had made a bit of a mess of his underwear. They both seemed to have noticed at the same time, and Dick tensed, eyeing Jason nervously, “I don’t remember anything” he said, eyes wide and very blue, he looked momentarily terrified, and to be honest Jason couldn’t blame him – waking up tied to his renegade brother’s bed, mostly naked with soiled shorts… yeah he could see how that could be alarming, but it still stung a bit.

Stupid feelings.

“Don’t worry Dickie, they were for my safety, not yours” Jason said, indicating the restraints. “ You got a face full of Burn, and I had to literally fight for my virtue”

Dicks eyes widened again, this time his expression was closer to horrified “ I didn’t hurt you did I? That stuff… shit Jay”

He sounded genuinely worried and Jason wasn’t sure weather to feel insulted or kind of touched.

He flicked open his pocket knife and started to cut though the zip ties. “Dude, I could have tied you in a knot last night. You were as confused and threatening as a half drowned kitten - not that much different to usual actually”.  Jason smirked as Dick rubbed the circulation back into his hands and gave a derisive snort. “Screw you Jay”

Jason leered “That seemed to be your plan last night, something you’re not telling me Dickie?”

Dick raised one dark brow,  “Not especially, no”.  He was shifting slightly. Jason would have liked to think the problem was a sudden attack of lust for his person but he assumed it was actually because Dick’s messy shorts were causing him some discomfort. They were causing Jason some discomfort too, remembering last night - how close he had come to everything he wanted and everything he hated. Dick had it easy, the bastard.

And the prick wasn’t going to make this simple “So how come if you were you felt so threatened by me, a mere ‘kitten’, you decided to tie me to your bed?” Dick looked almost flirtatious and Jason’s mouth answered with out his permission

“Maybe I tied you up cos’ you look good in cuffs”

Something dark and hungry flittered across Dick’s face, it was gone almost immediately but Jason had a feeling he would be thinking about that look for nights to come.

Damn

He sat on the bed close enough to feel the heat from his brother’s body; Dick shot him a warning look. Not feeling very charitable at the moment Jason pointed towards Dick’s crotch “Can you not get your cum on my sheets please?” He asked,  “Last night was already the stuff of nightmares, I don’t want a constant reminder on my bedding.”

Dick blushed.

Jason grinned.

“Clothes are in the bathroom, go get changed, then we can chill out, watch some TV.” 

Dick looked very skeptical and slightly nervous, Jason’s smile broadened and became positively predatory. 

“I have some surveillance footage you really must see…”

 

 


End file.
